Jino Britts
Jino Britts is the current Sword God, husband of Nina Farion and son of one of the two Sword emperors, Timothy Britts. Appearance Note: This section is under construction and revision. Personality Jino had an immature and naive way of thinking, disliking swordsmanship as a dull routine he simply did because it was natural. Being brought up in a closed environment, he has many preconceived ideas and expectations of life, initially fearing the outside world and feeling no desire to ever leave the Holy Land of the Sword. His love for Nina and her marriage proposal awaken him to the answer of a "goal" that both Eris and arguably Nina failed to answer correctly. With a goal in mind, he could easily do the most out of his outstanding talent, with an unprecedented interest and effort in his swordsmanship. After becoming the Sword God, Jino still behaves calmly and in ways that exasperate the former disciples of Gal Farion, ignoring rudeness and only paying attention to Nina, even groping her and smelling her hair in plain daylight. He has no attachment to his authority as Sword God or status as master, and has offered to leave the Holy Land of the Sword, not doing so immediately due to his children being too young. While still respecting Gal Farion and following his doctrine, as seen by his refusal to directly cooperate in the battle against Hitogami, Jino bears no animosity toward Rudeus and Eris for his death, stating that if the former Sword God died by himself and for himself, then there is nothing to be resentful about. Jino seems to be on friendly terms with Rudeus due their similar love for their respective families. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background Jino Britts was born into the Sword God Style and has been raised in The Holy Land of Swords. His family is a branch family of the Sword God Style, with his mother being the younger sister of Sword God Gal Farion. He is considered a prodigy by his fellow practitioners, and attained the title of Sword Saint at the tender age of 12, being the youngest Sword Saint ever. He was predicted to follow in the footsteps of another prodigy, Nina Farion, and eventually become a Sword Emperor. He, like almost every other Sword God Style practitioner in The Holy Land of Swords, respects the Sword God Gal Farion very much. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Story Volume 23 - Young Man Period - Decisive Battle Chapter Before Gal Farion fought Eris, he revealed that he was no longer the Sword God as Jino defeated him and took the title in order to marry Nina. Power and Abilities 『Sword God』 Jino is a Sword God Style swordsman of prodigious skill and talent, being the youngest Sword Saint in history and surpassing even Gal Farion in his youth by the former Sword God's own admission. He was able to block Gal Farion's sword in a direct exchange of blows, something even Water God Reida was unable to do. As Sword God and while fighting simply for Nina's amusement, he proved his superiority over Eris in a single strike to her dominant arm and leg, as well as defeating the one-armed North God Kalman III by landing countless direct and crippling hits on him without being struck back once, Alek only able to keep up as well as he managed due to his Immortal Demon qualities. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes "T-, thinking about it logically, excepting techniques, it would be the skill and strength of their footwork, or it could be... w-, the quality of their weapons?" "Because you (Rudeus) are such a person, I can be relieved. We won’t cooperate. Because my sword is a sword that will only be swung for me and the ones I love." Trivia * His sword skills have already exceeded the boundaries of a Sword Saint. He could not proceed up to Sword King because Sword God Gal Farion did not think he was mature enough in his thinking. * His desire to marry Nina Farion was been the catalyst for him to mature mentally, and eventually, defeat Gal Farion. Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:Sword God Category:Seven Great World Powers Category:Holy Land of Swords